


Us Against...

by phantasticphun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Suspense, Swearing, halloween fic, not really as scary as you might think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun
Summary: While he's trying to fall asleep, Dan hears a noise and he can't help his imagination from running wild. When Dan and Phil find the source of this noise, well... it's not exactly what they would have guessed.





	Us Against...

Phil is sleeping tranquilly next to him. 

It’s their bed, after all. Phil sleeps next to him every night they’re at home.

He looks so at peace. His brownish-black quiff is tousled around, his cheek is pressed into his pillow, and his mouth is slightly agape. Dan would think the look was awfully cute if he wasn’t scared out of his mind right now.

Dan wonders how Phil’s doing that. Sleeping. Dreaming. Far away from Earth in his own wonderful mindscape. Dan has never been any good at shutting his brain off when it’s time to go to sleep. He hears one noise and _ BAM_. He’s fully awake, even if he never even really fell asleep at all.

And that’s exactly what happened tonight. He heard a _ creak, _ then a _ bang_, something strange and uncomfortable and unsettling. His heart is pounding in his chest and beads of sweat are forming on his forehead, up against his hairline. He felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple a few minutes ago. The sweat’s not from warmth, though. In fact, he rather enjoys the warmth under the covers caused by his and Phil’s combined body heat. The sweat is sweat from fear.

Dan curses his overactive imagination. He knows that supernatural things don’t exist-- he’s far too logical to believe that-- but he still fears ghosts and monsters and whatever else may be hiding in the dark corners of his and Phil’s flat. He fears that one of these things is the being that caused the _ creak _ and _ bang _ he heard earlier. 

He doesn’t want to wake Phil up, though. This is all too silly of a thing to bother Phil about. The noises are just the building settling, right? Or the wind from outside? Or a very large squirrel that landed on the roof? Or a tree knocking on the window? Or a person knocking on the window? Or a burglar? Or a zombie? Or the Grim Reaper, himself, coming to suck Dan’s soul away?

Somehow, now, Dan is clinging to Phil. He is gripping hard, entangling his and Phil’s quite unclothed limbs together, snuggling his cheek against Phil’s naked collarbone. His nose is close to Phil’s neck and Dan thinks he can still smell Phil’s body-wash. Dan likes Phil’s body-wash, but he’s not sure if it’s that he actually likes the scent all that much or if he just likes it because it reminds him of Phil. 

Dan shifts and Phil grumbles, fluttering his eyes open and squinting slightly to look at Dan. He can’t really see much though, between the dark room and his lack of glasses, but he figures it’s the thought that counts. “Hey,” he says, “What’s up?”

Dan moves himself practically on top of Phil completely. He kisses Phil’s neck and nuzzles him again. “Hold me.”

“Danny,” Phil brings a hand up to card through Dan’s curls, “What’s the matter?”

“I heard a noise,” Dan mumbles.

Phil chuckles softly. “_Baby_,” he coos.

“Cool it with the pet names,” Dan says, grinning against Phil’s shoulder. He kisses his neck again. “You know how I get.”

“I know. I know,” Phil sighs. He continues to hold Dan close and starts to draw small circles on his back with his thumb. “You’re safe. I love you. I’ll protect you.”

And then, Dan hears the noise again and this time, Phil does, too. They freeze and Dan lets out a small squeak, grasping Phil tighter. His heart is pounding and he thinks that maybe Phil can feel it against his own chest. 

“Oh,” Phil looks towards their bedroom door, although he can’t see anything but a dark blur without his glasses. “_ Oh. _” He repeats, squeezing Dan harder.

“Phil,” Dan whispers. “Is it pathetic that I’m scared?”

“Baby, no,” Phil kisses Dan’s cheek and he doesn’t even care about the pet name anymore to say a soft ‘shut up.’ Phil takes a deep breath and then continues, “I think I should probably check it out though.”

Dan doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to leave the warm covers of their bed, doesn’t want to believe in the possibility of something terrifying on the other side of their door, and certainly doesn’t want Phil to face it alone.

“If you’re going out, I’m going with you,” Dan says, looking into Phil’s eyes.

“You sure?” Phil asks, softly. Phil would do anything for Dan and even though he must admit that he’s fearful, he knows he’s not as scared as Dan is right now.

Dan pulls himself away from Phil and sits up on the mattress. His face is serious. “Absolutely.”

“Alright,” Phil nods and sits up, himself. He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs his glasses. He slips them on and then gives an unsure smile to Dan. “You ready to go?”

Dan says a simple, “Yeah,” and then flips open their covers, forcing them to get out of bed. The room is a striking chill compared to the previous snuggling and Dan can’t help but shiver. It’s nearly November and the air around them is _ cold_. 

Phil chuckles, because of course he does in this mildly terrifying situation, and says, “I hope whatever’s out there likes lanky white boys in their underwear.”

He can’t quite bring himself to laugh right now, so Dan retorts, “Or perhaps, we want whatever it is to be incredibly _fearful_ of lanky naked white boys. So it goes away.”

Phil nods. “Yeah. Maybe that’s the better option.”

They make their way towards the door, Dan following Phil in the darkness, and Phil reaches for the nearby light switch. He tries to flip it on but it doesn’t seem to be doing anything.

“Well, shit,” Dan whispers.

Phil flips the switch up and down a few more times but there’s no use. Their bedroom light is not turning on.

With each passing moment, Phil looks more panicked. “Maybe the bulb blew out?” 

Dan shakes his head. “Don’t think so. It was working a few hours ago.”

Phil lets out a shaky breath. “Looks like we’re going to have to use torches. Can you get my phone?”

Dan nods and scurries over back towards Phil’s bedside table. He unplugs Phil’s phone and runs back to give it to him.

Dan can hear Phil gulp. He’s certainly just as scared as Dan, now. “You ready?” He asks quietly.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Phil pushes open their door and once they’re in the hallway, they hear the noise again. It sounds like the walls are being banged against and things are being knocked over. Dan prays to a god he doesn’t quite believe in that someone didn’t break into their flat. He tries to switch on a hallway light but once again, the light switch isn’t working. 

“Phil,” he whispers, “I’m terrified.”

Phil holds out his hand beside him and Dan grabs it quickly, latching onto any form of comfort. “Sounds like it’s coming from the living room,” Phil says. He begins to walk and Dan drags behind, half-hiding behind his admittedly braver boyfriend. They shuffle along, Phil using his phone’s flashlight to guide the way.

The noises are getting louder and they’re feet away from whatever it is that’s in the room. Suddenly though, just as they’re outside the doorway, the banging stops. Phil squeezes Dan’s hand once and then lets go. He peeks his head into the room and then continues in cautiously. Dan’s heart is thumping in his chest but he follows Phil in; he could never let him face this alone.

Phil shines his phone around the room and sees, surprisingly, nothing strange but a knocked over lamp, a Switch controller on the floor, and a fake pumpkin decoration rolled from its original spot. Phil and Dan turn to make eye contact for a moment, Phil quirking a confused eyebrow.

All of a sudden, there’s another bang and Dan shrieks. Something is flapping around in the air and banging into walls and Dan has pulled Phil into the tightest hug possible without breaking his ribs. Phil shines his phone around the room, trying to catch exactly what the UFO is, and then he sees it. Dan does too.

“HOLY FUCK, IT’S A PIGEON!” Dan yells, detaching himself from Phil and running further into the room for no apparent reason besides to let his freaking-out energy out. 

“How did it even get in here?!” Phil responds, half-yelling just because Dan is.

Dan’s still screaming. “NO FUCKING CLUE BUT _ HOW DO WE GET IT OUT_?!”

“The window! The window!” Phil shouts and points to a nearby one. Dan runs over and tries to open it, but he struggles.

“I can’t! It’s stuck!”

Phil is still utterly confused and in awe of the terrified flapping bird and he’s sure that Dan’s yelling and his own flashlight-following is not calming the poor thing down. “Try another one, Daniel!” He lets out, still not helping the whole screaming situation. 

As Dan runs over to another window, suddenly he screams, “FUCK!”

Phil immediately whips around towards him. “Oh my god, Dan, what’s the matter?” He asks.

Dan roars, “I STUBBED MY GODDAMN TOE!” He’s now holding his foot and bouncing up and down on one leg.

“Sit down!” Phil hollers and Dan complies, hopping over to their couch and still cursing under his breath the whole time. Phil then runs over to the window himself. He places the phone on the windowsill and opens the window. “Here, birdie!” He calls out to the pigeon. 

“Phil, that’s not going to work.”

“Fine then!” Phil says, picking up his phone and flashing it in Dan’s eyes. “What do you have in mind?”

“First thing,” Dan rises from the couch, “Don’t shine that stupid fricking light in my eyes again; one of us is already blind enough.”

Phil smiles. “I guess I win the blind award, then?”

Dan can’t help himself from smiling, now. After all, this whole situation is a little ridiculous. “Yes! Congrats, Phil! You win! And second,” he continues, “Your lovely boyfriend is injured! I don’t know what your genius plan besides calling the bird like a dog is, but my toe still hurts far too much right now to think of a better one!”

“Oh, shut up,” Phil says playfully.

“You shut up!”

And then, the pigeon practically dive-bombs Dan.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ON A BICYCLE!” He screeches, falling to the floor and thankfully avoiding the bird’s attack. “What what that for?!”

Phil sticks his tongue out. “He’s just looking out for me since you’re being so mean. Maybe I’ll just go marry the pigeon instead. He’s fighting for me.”

Dan’s eyes follow the pigeon who’s circling around the dark room. His tone is far too serious when he calls out, “Fuck you, buddy! First you break into my flat and now you steal my boyfriend?”

Phil loses it, absolutely guffawing. He doesn’t even notice when the pigeon swoops out the window. Dan stands up from off of the floor and limps over to the window to close it, letting out a quiet, “Thank god.”

Dan then looks at Phil, who’s practically crying from laughter, and he can’t help but giggle himself. _ Maybe _ he was being just a little bit dramatic. 

Suddenly, though, there’s another noise. A _ beep-beep-boop-BEEP_. Dan jumps for a moment before realizing that it’s just the power coming back on. He looks at the set-top box by the TV and it reads 2:06 AM. 

“Hey Phil?” Dan asks. “What’s the time?”

Phil turns off the flashlight on his phone and then reads, “2:06.”

Dan lets out a final sigh of relief. “We don’t have to fix all of the clocks.”

Phil nods. “That’s good.”

“Can you make me some tea? I think we both deserve some relaxing after that experience.” He knows he’s just testing Phil, now, so he gives the sweetest, most innocent grin he can muster. 

Phil nods and takes a couple of steps towards the kitchen, flipping on the living room light. “You can wait here,” he says. “Maybe clean up?”

“Oh, but Phil,” Dan dramatically flops onto the couch. “I stubbed my toe and it hurts just _ so bad_.”

Phil rolls his eyes fondly and says, “Be quiet, your toe can’t hurt _ that _ badly.”

“_Fiiiine_,” Dan sighs, standing back up and making his way towards the wayward pumpkin. “Whatever you want, _ darling_.”

“I’m the one getting us tea, _ sweetheart_, you better not complain too much.”

They both chuckle for a moment but soon go on to begin their tasks. Just as Phil is leaving the room, Dan calls out one more thing. He figures this whole experience has been appropriate for such a day.

“It’s 2:07, Phil. Happy Halloween!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@PhantasticPhun](https://phantasticphun.tumblr.com)


End file.
